Kekkon
by LoSinG-CoNscIoUsnEsS
Summary: Sasuke had no opinion when it came to his arranged marriage, however, he had to admit, falling in love with his wife wasn't so bad. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Kekkon**

_Let me plant a shady tree,_

_So that you can have some where to sleep,_

_So that we can have a place to meet, _

_So that I can find you and what I need_

The sun sat lazily in the middle of the sky, shining gentle rays down on the bustling village of Konoha. Small breezes would pass by, causing the wind chimes in the doorway to tinkle softly; a sign that the shop was open.

A small rusty gate in front, with unusual swirls, opened to reveal a cobbled, and well used pathway. It was surrounded by a variety of flowers, that were arranged precisely, changing with each season. The most prominent feature of the herbal shop was the small stream that trickled downhill, carrying sakura petals that fell from up top.

The store was rickety, but beautiful; painted a light cream color, with red accents on wooden panels. Birds sung all around, hidden behind trees and dancing on branches. Over all, going to the shop was like walking into a painting.

In the back was a large garden where plants were grown, supervised by a few hired workers; mostly old men and women who had nothing better to do. They would cultivate and gather the plants, grinding them into pastes or drying them for teas. In fact, store was always filled with jars and herbs hanging from the ceiling, just another part of its charm.

The shop was run by an old man with wrinkled skin and a cordial personality, who was currently scribbling down his finances in an leather bound notebook. Math was good for dusty brains, as his doctor had told him, prevents dementia from settling in sooner. However, everyone around him could see old age taking its toll.

His bony right hand, the one with a light tremor, wrote down every detail of what was sold and purchased. He was so absorbed in his task, that he barely noticed the pair that walked in.

The two stood slightly back, observing the inner workings of the store and enjoying the musky, sweet aroma that was always in the air. They looked upon the old man who sat, oblivious to his new customers.

"Haruno-san?" a kind voice said.

Her hair was dark as midnight and flowed behind her like a river, her blue kimono only emphasized the point. She walked with grace and elegance, filled to the brim with confidence; Uchiha Mikoto was no mere woman.

"Ah! Konichiwa! Gomen, gomen. I didn't see you walk in." The old man adjusted his glasses.

He closed his notebook, gently placing the ink pen in a black jar. He adjusted a few drawers, locking them with a golden key. He slipped back into his happi coat, and grabbed his bamboo cane. He walked around the counter, the wooden floor boards creaking at each step.

"No worries, Haruno-san. We apologize for disturbing you." Mikoto smiled, patting her son's shoulder.

The man laughed, "You ninja folks, ne? Always coming out of nowhere."

His statement even caused the stoic boy to crack a smile. Sasuke was not surprised when his mother had asked him to accompany her to the herb store, they had been discussing it for almost two weeks.

The wooden building was located in the outskirts of Konoha, far away from the loud noises and clamor. To say this store was popular, would be an understatement. It was extremely famous in Konoha and in neighboring villages, known for its kind atmosphere and variety of secret concoctions.

However, the store was also known for its owner. It was true, Haruno Hikaru was growing old, someone needed to take over, and that's why every clan in Konoha has offered his granddaughter a marriage proposition.

It wasn't for her beauty, her skills or anything else, it was to know the secrets of a dying bloodline. If the shop were to be absorbed into a clan, then its secrets would be kept and the girl could live in comfort. At least, that's what he thought his mother would say today.

Sasuke glanced around the store, looking for the pink haired girl. If the marriage did go through, it would be the first time a civilian, outside the Uchiha clan, was married into the head family and he knew for sure that it would cause an uproar.

His brother had been married almost two years ago, leaving him to be the only bachelor in the family; for Sasuke to marry and outsider would be impiety.

"Koko ni kite kudasai, there is a room in the back where we can talk in private." The old man said.

Ah, so his mother had already gotten down to business. He inwardly sighed, she was sharp, cunning and just plain straightforward.

Hikura opened a screen door behind the counter, that led to a simple room. Mikoto ushered him to enter, grinning, she was happy that her plan was working.

They sat around a small wooden table, waiting as the old man set a blue teapot to boil. Sasuke could already smell the aroma of the leaves, it was another one of the store's secrets. They always made the best tea.

"So, what would you like to talk about," Hikaru said, interlacing his fingers together.

"The Uchiha clan would be honored if you granddaughter, Haruno Sakura, were to be married to my son, Uchiha Sasuke." Mikoto stated simply.

Sasuke inwardly gawked at his mother, she jumped straight to the point without any hesitation.

Hikaru nodded, "I thought as much."

He reached over and adjusted his cane, which sat by his side obediently. When Sakura had first gotten it for him, obviously following doctors orders, he refused to use it, throwing it somewhere in the corner to rot away with time. However, it was only a month ago when he was forced to pull it out again, in actuality it was him who was decaying away.

"I'll tell you what I told ever family thus far," the Haruno cleared his throat, "Sakura, isn't my granddaughter and she isn't related to me. Actually I don't know who her parents are,"

He paused allowing the Uchihas to digest what he had just said, expecting the usual response. It was quite shocking that Sakura was getting another marriage offer, the old man was sure that the Uchiha clan already knew of their secret. The last people to come nearly broke down the door while leaving; he continued when there was no outcry of anger.

"I found her on the streets, she told me her name was Sakura and that was about it." Hikaru smiled, picking up the pot "Tea?"

Both Uchihas nodded, watching as he elegantly poured the light brown substance. The room quieted down for a bit, enough for Sasuke to hear the birds chirping outside and soft footsteps come padding in.

"We know her story, rumors travel fast unfortunately" Mikoto finally said, staring into her cup, "we overlook Sakura's hazy background and the proposition still stands."

Sasuke inwardly sighed, honestly the things his family was willing to do just to gain some herbal secrets. But then again, it was never just herbs; the Harunos could cook up a poison powerful enough to knock out an entire shinobi squad in a matter of seconds.

Hikaru seemed surprised, "Ano, really? I mean, most clans find it dishonorable."

The dark haired lady shrugged.

"It's fine by me," the old man cackled, "But in the end it's-"

"Ojji-san," a soft voice said, muffled by the walls. The screen door opened, revealing the topic of their conversation.

Sakura's face lifted in astonishment, and she bowed, "Gomen, I didn't mean to disturb you," she turned to leave.

"Matte!" Mikoto said, indicating with her hand, "Come here Sakura-chan, we have much to discuss."

The pink haired girl looked confused, but nodded anyway, silently moving to sit next to her grandfather. Sakura kindly refilled their cups, staring at her lap when she was done.

"You probably know why we're here." Mikoto spoke quietly, "and we know your history and accept it."

This surprised Sakura, and the girl immediately looked up.

"Are you sure?" she said wringing her hands, "you'll never know about my family or their status."

In order words, as Sasuke took it, I'll never tell you about my family.

Mikoto sighed, "Hai, wakatteru, wakatteru yo."

Sakura glanced at her grandfather, "I have one condition though, someone from the Uchiha clan may take over the store in terms of management, but everything else I will do."

His mother nodded, so Sakura didn't want anyone to know about their secret, it wasn't a large shock to Sasuke. It made sense. The pink haired girl nodded as well, excusing herself with the sound of a costumer entering.

Hikaru and Mikoto continued to chat idly, while Sasuke listened to the conversation, not caring about the small details regarding the marriage. The Uchihas generously offered to pay the full cost of the ceremony and reception, but Hikaru insisted on paying half, after all he only had one daughter.

By the time they were done, it was late in the afternoon. They had drunken at least two pots of tea, and Sasuke was sure the old man had lost his voice. Getting up, the Uchihas stood to their full grandeur, bowing deeply before exiting the room. Sakura was fiddling with a few jars, when Mikoto ran over to her giving her a large hug.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura-chan" she said, still holding onto her.

What irked Sasuke the most about their visit, was that his soon to be wife didn't even glance at him.

The dark haired man sighed.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

**Watch out for time skip and lemon in the next chapter. I will only be focusing on major developments in their relationships!**

**Check out my other story Tomatoes and Cherries :) :)**

**QUICK QUESTION**

What was your best childhood memory?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kekkon**

_The clock ticks, and time moves on_

_And yet, here we are, stuck together_

_In an eternal place, forever_

Sasuke sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he changed into a casual kimono; it was something his mom was adamant on, no anbu outfits while at home. Mikoto always complained when Itachi refused to listen to her, going as far as pulling his ear and sending the older brother to his room.

Sasuke's hands unconsciously smoothed out the silky texture of the blue cloth, flattening the tiny wrinkles that only existed for a millisecond.

The Uchiha head family had its own personal tailor located in the countryside, where artisans would be constantly working on producing perfect, and wrinkle free fabrics. It was a tedious process that was extremely expensive, however the outcome was always breathtaking.

Sasuke picked up his clothes from the ground, moving out of the bamboo changing screen, and tossing the items into a wooden hamper.

He sat on the bed with a huff, removing his bulky boots to wear a more open zori. Sasuke stood up, scowling at the clicks it produced as he walked towards the garden where he had felt his mother's chakra.

Their garden was beautiful, even more so now that Sakura personally tended to it. He tried to tell her that they had a gardener, but she would always wave him off or completely ignore him.

A new batch of tulips had recently sprouted with the change of seasons, and the sakura _tree_ was now beginning to sprout pink blossoms. _His_ Sakura, had also insisted on placing water lilies in their small pond, something that everyone in his family now admired.

The dark haired man took a turn in the corner, squinting his eyes as the bright sun suddenly glared at him. Placing a hand over his black orbs he looked towards his mother and sister-in-law, who were enjoying a cup of tea and lounging on the ground.

Before he knew it the words spilled out of his mouth, "Why isn't Sakura here?"

They both looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, hello to you too Sasuke." Mikoto said slightly annoyed at her son's lack of manners.

Sasuke mumbled a greeting, and repeated his question, "Where's Sakura?"

Mikoto smiled cheekily, "Why do you want to know?"

The wise mother was extremely observant, especially since Sakura had entered the household. Apparently the cheeriness of the pink haired girl was contagious, she even caught Fugaku slightly smiling at one of her antics. Mikoto knew it wouldn't be long before Sakura had the younger son under her influence.

Sasuke frowned at his mother, "Because she isn't here with you, and she isn't in our room"

Our room. It was still strange to say even after two months of being married.

"I sent her on an errand, the servants took off today and I needed some stuff," Sasuke's frown turned into a scowl, but Mikoto quickly caught on.

"I know what you're thinking and no, she wanted to meet a friend of hers while in town." She said, then adding on, "In fact, why don't you go get her? She's been gone for quite a while."

Sasuke nodded and turned, taking large strides in order to quickly exit the compound. People greeted him with kind smiles and cheerful waves, however Sasuke looked straight on. He was no idiot, he knew about the way some of the other members of the Uchiha clan treated Sakura; it wasn't their immediate family, just everyone else.

Though their relationship wasn't perfect and there was still a lot of awkwardness, especially after they would have erm… well, anyway, they began catching on to each other's habits. For example, Sasuke knew Sakura loved to sleep and to spend time in their large garden, while she knew not to talk to him after coming back from a mission.

Sasuke sighed as he searched for her chakra signature amongst the busy streets. Strangely, his wife was way more in touch with her charka than any other civilian he had found. She had an average chakra capacity, something a low end chunin might even have.

He eventually found her thanks to her hair, which stood out like a sore thumb. She was wearing a dark kimono that contrasted with her pale skin, with the Uchiha emblem blazing. She was standing outside a sweets store; that was another thing he learned about her, Sakura loved sweets.

Sasuke scrunched his face, recognizing the blonde she was talking to. Ino, was her name, another civilian who ran the Yamanaka flower shop. It was no surprise that the flower and herb specialists would become friends.

He watched her from afar, as she talked filled with expressions and gestures. He winced, when she nearly knocked a little boy because of a particularly large hand movement.

The dark haired man pushed his way through the crowd, almost chuckling when he saw how her eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, causing her friend to turn.

"Oh! Moshi-moshi!" Ino said cheerfully, with a slight wave.

Sasuke nodded, and went to stand next to Sakura, grabbing the bags in her hand and ignoring her meek protest.

"Ano, Sasuke this is…"

"Ino," he said cutting Sakura off, she nodded, clasping her hands together.

"It's nice to meet you in person, finally! I mean, I keep telling forehead to bring you over for some tea but she never does. You would think with her large head she would have that much sense…" Ino said with a sweet smile.

"Shut up pig," Sakura snapped,

"Whatever billboard brow," They glared at each other, before bursting into giggles. Sasuke shifted awkwardly, not used to being the third wheel.

"Anyway, come over tonight for dinner okay? It'll be just Choji, my husband, and me." Ino said, flipping her long ponytail back.

"Oh, I don't think we can Ino, you know somethi-"

"Aa, we'll be there" Sasuke said curtly nodding, Sakura looked up wide eyed.

"I like you already," Ino winked, "no more terrible excuses," the blonde said, wiggling a finger at Sakura, before turning towards Sasuke, "honestly, next time she would probably say that the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out, _just_ to avoid coming"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm not _that_ stupid Ino."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just make sure to come at around six, that's when Choji comes back from work. Actually, Sasuke you probably know Choji, he works with your brother."

The Uchiha nodded, "I've seen him around."

Ino smiled, "Good, I hope Sakura doesn't bother you too much. She can honestly be quite a talker," the green eyed girl blushed.

"Do you need me to make anything?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "No Sakura, you're coming to an Akimichi's house."

"Oh, right," the pink Uchiha mumbled, "we'll see you soon pig" Sakura smiled, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Ja ne! Don't be late!" Ino warned before, walking away.

The couple walked in silence, as they weaved through the busy markets streets, heading towards the compound. It wasn't awkward, just quite as Sasuke mentally pointed out. He sighed out loud, shifting the bags into his other hand.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

The Uchiha glanced at her, "Nothing."

They remained silent again for a few moments, until Sasuke spoke up.

"Forehead?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The pink haired girl blushed a deep red and turned away from him, "It's a nickname. I was always conscious about my forehead, it was large when I was younger but I guess I grew into it," Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke spoke, scrutinizing her face, "Not really, it's still large."

"Hey!" Sakura pouted, smacking his arm "It's not that big," She said desperately patting the area.

"No it is." Her husband said nonchalantly.

"No it isn't," she countered crossing her arms, and scowling.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm just kidding," he ran a hand through his hair, a habit he was picking up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mochiron douzo."

"Why did you keep making up excuses?" Sasuke said, leaving the rest of his question unheard.

Sakura scrunched up her face, before shrugging and looking up, "I didn't want to… I don't know… force you? Or make you have to… You're busy with missions and it's tiring and then well you know…"

Sasuke growled, "No, no I don't know. You can ask me if you want anything, I'm not a stranger." Well, not anymore.

Sakura's face reflected her surprise, before she smiled and latched onto his arm, "Gomen, Sasuke. Okoranaide kudasai."

They walked in silence towards the Uchiha compound, their shoes patting against the dirt road. Sasuke glanced at the bag in his hand, there were a few plants peeking out from the side, with a large bag of sweets gleaming innocently on top.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

**Think of these as one-shots rather than stories. I decided against a lemon in this chapter, but there will be one eventually.**

**I also have a narusaku lemon sitting in the Doc Manager, but my inner innocent girl is making me nervous to publish it :P **

**Thank you reviewers :) I appreciate your insight, and your stories were fun to read!**

**Thay Uchiha: I started a band with my friends too, but the enthusiasm died the next day lol**

**Wahyah: Your story was hilarious lol, and yes you do find out who your real friends are, but then again anyone would be scared of getting in trouble *shrugs***

**sammy girl99: I Love you sooo much! thanks for reviewing my stories :)**

**QUICK QUESTION**

Do you have a sweet tooth? (I love sweets more than anything, except for dark chocolate cuz its bitter 0.0 )


	3. Chapter 3

**Kekkon**

_The room is cold, the fire is gone_

_The wind is howling, the windows refuse to close_

_But it all doesn't matter, because I have your warmth_

_And the tiny bud of hope, hidden in my clothes_

The sun sent powerful waves down to the world, while a sea of blue sky held cotton clouds. It was only noon, and blades of grass still contained remainders of morning dew.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, annoyed at the high collared dress she was wearing. Despite it's traditional look, it dipped down dangerously in the front, before quickly crossing and flowing down to her knees. It was a mossy green color, which would have blended in nicely with the vegetated background, had it not been for her bright pink hair.

Around her wrist was a delicate bracelet, a gift from one of Sasuke's aunts. She had claimed that it was imported from the Land of the Waves and made of the finest silver; however, from the red marks it was creating on her skin, Sakura could tell it was fake.

She was walking to the side of the clan's training ground, avoiding the other sparring ninjas. They were all wearing dark blue or black, with the Uchiha emblem somewhere on their persona; none of them spared a glance at her.

Sakura had never come to the training grounds before, she was too afraid of getting impaled by a stray kunai, but Mikoto had asked her to speak with a cranky Sasuke. The dark haired boy's mission had failed, so he refused to do anything but train.

Currently her husband was angrily throwing a few kunai at a target. He stood barefoot, with baggy black pants, and no shirt on. Sweat glistened on his body and made his hair damp, the outcome of a five hour training session.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's sweet voice spoke from behind him.

He didn't reply and continued his action, when Uchiha Sasuke was throwing a tantrum nothing could pacify him.

"Kaa-san said you didn't eat, so I made you a bento box and came here to deliver it," they both knew she was an amazing cook, and that Sasuke had a large appetite. He was bound to crack at any moment.

Sakura set the bento box down on the ground and plopped down next it, covered by the shade of the tree. She removed her shoes, and buried her toes into the ground, enjoying the feel of the cool grass. She looked around, noticing that Sasuke was training in a secluded corner with no one around.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" came his gruffy voice.

"Hai, the shop, but it can wait, besides I've never seen you train before!" Sakura said smiling.

He turned to look at her, back muscles flexing, "It's not anything amazing."

His wife shrugged, "I still want to see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his routine, ignoring Sakura completely.

If there was one thing she learned about her husband, it was his moodiness. Sasuke was either kind and sweet or cold and bitter, and right now he was definitely the later.

"Ano, Sasuke, guess who I saw two days ago? You know when you were gone on your mission…" Sakura winced, great, she _had_ to bring up the reason for his anger, "I, uh, saw Ino! She said that the dinner last week was a lot of fun and that we should plan something again."

"Hn."

He continued to hit all the targets, going through a series of jumps and movements, trying to test himself. Sakura looked with amazement, shinobis were fascinating to her. When she was younger she had always wanted to become one herself, maybe she could have been the missing person on Sasuke's team. She smiled at that thought.

However, Sakura was dragged out of her mind with the sound of a large grumble, she giggled. "Just come here and eat, baka."

Sasuke glared at her, but complied, nonetheless, dropping down next to her and reaching over to grab the bento box. Sakura blushed, trying not to focus on the heat radiating from his body, she needed something to distract her.

"You stink." Her eyes widened at what she said and the pink haired girl inwardly slapped herself.

Sasuke looked at her blankly, "Well then move away if you have a problem."

Sakura shook her head and leaned it against his shoulder, a dangerous move considering his current disposition, but he didn't shrug her off. She watched as Sasuke fumbled with the knot, before opening the bento box and starting to eat.

She toyed with the button on his pants, "How is it?"

Sasuke hummed, "Good." Even in his grumpiness he couldn't deny that fact.

His wife grinned, "I'm the best cook in Konoha!" then realistically adding, "second to the Akimichi clan, of course."

Sasuke gave her a small nod, and let silence envelope them. She watched as he ate slowly, taking small bites and chewing thoughtfully; even in the training grounds he was eating elegantly. Sakura spun the bracelet on her wrist, before speaking.

"Ne, Sasuke?" She asked.

The dark haired man sighed, "Nani?"

"It's Otou-san's birthday next week," Sakura felt him stiffen, but she continued anyway, "he's resigning, so the position for clan head and head of Konoha police would be open. And, obviously he would probably give it to one his sons. So I was-"

"Wondering if I was going to inherit something." Sasuke shook his head, standing up, "Are you stupid? I mean Itachi is the first born, the Uchiha prodigy, and has been heir since he was born."

Sakura got up as well, ignoring the insult, "Yes, Itachi is perfect to lead the clan, but wouldn't it make sense to divide up the positions."

"No it wouldn't," the dark haired man snapped, getting annoyed.

Sakura frowned, but persisted on, "It would cut down so much work! I mean Otou-san works _so_ hard, he has to deal with the clan council, all the cases he receives, and then domestic matters."

"You don't know anything." He said turning her back towards her.

"I just want the best-"

Sasuke growled, "Since when did an outsider decide what's best for the clan."

Silence met his statement, giving him enough time to realize what he said. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he whipped around, "Sakura I didn't mean it."

"No, no it's fine. It's my fault for bothering you." She turned to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Saku-"

"I have to go to the shop." His wife pulled away from him, leaving Sasuke to watch her receding back.

He cursed, out of everyone in their family, he was supposed to be the last person to make her feel like a stranger.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Sakura had been peacefully working at the shop, talking to the small group of employees that worked in the back. She checked on her father, who was dozing off in the garden with a book open on his lap, she contemplated draping a blanket on him, but it was warm outside.

She ran a hand through her hair, walking back inside the rickety shop, when a small black box poofed out of no where. It sat innocently on the wooden counter, just begging to be opened.

She reached forward, and toyed with the ribbon on top; she pulled on one of its tails and undid all of it. Sakura opened the box, and gasped at the necklace inside, dangling it with two fingers, when someone spoke behind her.

"Gomen, Sakura."

Sakura jumped, and turned to face a blushing Sasuke who looked as guilty as his voice let on. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him and lying her head on his chest. Sasuke sighed, hugging her back.

"Daijobu." She smiled, "but don't say anything like that again. It hurts beca-"

"Wakatteru yo" he mumbled, not wanting her to get all mushy and emotional.

Sakura leaned back brushing her lips gently against his, while he rubbed her back lovingly, tilting his head and trying to deepen the kiss. Sakura felt his tongue ask for entrance, but she pulled away and grinned.

"Don't think you're completely forgiven," Sakura said cheekily, "your going to have to make it up to me."

"Aa," he nodded, not catching her teasing. He grabbed the necklace on the counter, "Turn around, I'll help you put it on."

She buried her head into his chest, laughing, "Oh Sasuke, I love the gift," Sakura said between giggles, "But… but you usually give this necklace to a sister."

Sasuke looked confused, and stared at the pendant, flipping it around and reading the kanji in the back.

The dark haired man groaned.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You comments help point me in the right direction!  
**

**QUICK QUESTION**

Have you ever yelled at someone for no reason? (I never get mad, just pissed off, so I have snapped at some people but that's about it)

Where are you from? (it's cool that so many people around the world are reading my fics!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kekkon**

_You took my hand, and held it tightly_

_You took my heart, and hid it away_

_You took my soul, and made it your own_

_You took my body, and helped me let go_

Candles were carefully arranged in the room, twinkling like stars and providing only a meager amount of light. Women and men were dressed in traditional outfits, silk kimonos with the finest details, each person trying to look better than the rest.

Sasuke seemed to sink his chair, scowling. He tried to glare at the beautiful center piece on the table, hoping that the crystal jar would melt and the koi fish inside would be cooked; however, nothing happened.

It was his father's birthday party, and Sasuke had been appointed head of the Police department. At that moment, he had been happy, surprised and even a bit guilty, but it seemed like Itachi didn't mind splitting the power. In fact, the older brother seemed a bit relieved.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's happiness didn't last long.

The dark haired man glanced at the little boy to his left, who looked painfully cute sitting on his chair. He had his arms crossed, and a slight pout on his face; nephew and uncle seemed to be in the same disposition.

"Hiro, why are you angry?"

The little boy looked up at the older Uchiha, and pouted even more, "Kaa-chan says no."

Sasuke blinked, "No?"

"Nooooo," the boys said, mad at his for not understanding.

The two Uchihas returned to glare at the center piece, sulking in their self-inflicted misery and just to make the situation worse, came that sweet, bubbly laughter that taunted Sasuke's despair.

He fisted his hands, his jaw tightening and turned stiffly to glare at the couple dancing.

It wasn't fair. It was his father's party… no, it was also _his_ party, to celebrate _his_ new position, but other people seemed to be stealing his glory. Other people as in one particular person, who had whisked away his wife and was currently dancing with her.

Aiko Hyuga.

Apparently the man belonged to a branch family of the Hyuga clan, one situated in another village. The dark haired Uchiha cursed him. Unlike the rest of the Hyugas, Aiko was charming, charismatic and sociable.

In order words, he was a flirt. A deviously handsome one.

He had short dark hair- unlike the common Hyuga mane- which lay slightly ruffled on top of his head, whips of it falling onto his face. Aiko's pearly white eyes, which shone with confidence and mischievousness, seemed to pop in his black kimono, lined in silver.

"Kaa-chan is a meanie." said Hiro suddenly.

Sasuke reached forward pulling on the little boy's ebony lock, causing him to yelp.

"Oji-chan!" Hiro exclaimed, grabbing the larger hand.

The little boy brought it up to his face, almost as though he were examining it. Sasuke watched his familiar dark eyes widened; the man had to admit, for being one-year old Hiro was a genius.

Unexpectedly, he put Sasuke's hand in his mouth and bit. Hard. The older man jumped, pulling his injury away.

"Damn brat," so much for being a genius.

Hiro looked up at him and smiled innocently, to which Sasuke glared at. How could something so cute, be so evil?

"Sasuke," a feminine voice called out.

He ignored her, pretending to be interested in a sake bottle that rested on the table. Sasuke picked it up, slightly confused at its emptiness, he swore he hadn't drunk any. He glanced at the little boy next to him, who was swaying in his seat.

"Sasuke! I've been calling your name for ages!" Sakura said, a little out of breath.

He stared at her coolly, "I didn't hear you."

The pink haired girl huffed, sitting on an empty seat beside him. She poked her hair a bit, pulling back a few strands that had fallen loose. Sasuke had to admit, she looked beautiful in her dark kimono, the outfit had been made to compliment his.

"I'm having so much fun," she said looking at him, "it would be even better if I could dance with you."

"You seem to be doing fine with that Hyuga," Sasuke snapped, turning away.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she bit her lip to suppress a smile. She bent forward, reaching to cup his cheek and forced him to look at her; Sakura leaned her forehead against his.

"Omedetogozaimasu, so many people were around you, I never got the chance."

Sasuke eyes softened slightly, "Arigato"

The dark haired man agreed with her; when his father had announced his new position, many people had rushed to greet him, especially women. When he finally escaped to look for his mother or Sakura, both of them were busy.

"Haruno-san!"

They both snapped towards the intruder, with an annoyed expression; however, Sakura giggled when she saw who it was, "For the last time, Hyuga-san, I'm an Uchiha now."

Aiko grinned, "You still answered to it,"

"Well that's because we've only been married for six months."

"Seven months, now" Sasuke mumbled, grumpily.

The milky eyed man turned towards him, "Uchiha-san! Genki kai? I didn't even see you."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Genki desu," he wouldn't bother engaging in pleasantries.

"So how have you been liking the party?" Sakura asked, trying to reduce some of the obvious tension.

She never understood men, or boys, as she would describe the two in front of her. Her husband's personality was still a little hard to decipher, but from what she knew, he was quick to judge and very stubborn.

"Marvelous! I've had wonderful company," Aiko said gently brushing her neck, and turning towards Sasuke, "You have an amazing wife, I wish to find one just like her."

Sakura blushed, "H-hyuga-san, is actually looking for a wife in the main branch family," she told her husband.

Sasuke scowled and grabbed his wife's wrist, "Hontoni? Well then why can't _Hyuga-san_ get _his_ hands off of _mine_?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, "That wa-"

Aiko smirked, bowing mockingly, "Gomen, I didn't mean to intimidate you Uchiha-san."

The dark haired man got up from his chair. He couldn't believe the nerve of this idiot, how dare he challenge him. The temperature in the room seemed to drop, as Sasuke let out a dark laugh;

"Don't even try," his voice dropping, "lesser filth like you were made to-"

"That's enough," Sakura stepped in between, grabbing him by the arm, "Sasuke, we're going home. You've had too much to drink."

"I didn't drink anything," he replied flatly, now very annoyed.

Aiko chuckled, "Maybe he's just feeling jealous."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he stilled, before glaring, "I'm going to skin you alive and cut you-"

"Let's go," Sakura pulled on her husband, successfully shutting him up.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

The pink haired girl stood behind the changing screen, fiddling with the fabric of her kimono. The room was dark, the only light source coming from the wavy streams the moon sent in, but that too was filtered through the curtains.

Sakura was mad. Very mad. She was having a wonderful time at the party, dancing and chatting with different people. Sasuke just _had_ to completely flip out, causing a scene and forcing both of them to leave. Though, Sakura blushed, it was nice to know that he was jealous.

Sakura groaned as she pulled on the knot, it was impossible to get out of this kimono and its expensive material made her more wary than usual. When Mikoto had given this to her, the night before the party, she had panicked and refused. Her mother-in-law, however, coaxed her into accepting it, telling her that everything in the family just as equally belonged to her

Sakura jumped at Sasuke's sudden presence behind her, a warm breath tickling her neck. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, before slowly sliding them up to graze the curve of her breast. She turned towards him.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura stared at his dark pools and sharp aristocratic features, letting him back her up against the wall. She closed her eyes as he dipped into her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses, before moving down to nibble at her pulse point. She gasped.

"What are you doing?"

He moved back to look at her for a moment, but then bent down to give her a soft kiss.

"Gomen," he mumbled against her lips, stroking the side of her face.

Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed her hands against his chest, trying to pry him off, yet Sasuke continued to move against hers. She felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips, but she refused entry.

He scoffed, finally pulling away, "What?"

"What do you mean, what? You can't just say sorry and expect everything to be okay. You were acting stupid back there."

"So?" Sasuke smirked, arrogantly.

"Stop smirking," Sakura nearly yelled, smacking him, "I can't believe you, you were being so rude to Aiko!"

Her husband rolled his eyes,"He deserved it."

Sasuke pressed her against he wall again, using his hands and height to cage her in. Sakura frowned at his answer.

"Aiko was a perfect gentleman."

The dark haired man swooped down biting the bottom of her lip.

"Well then... let me show you why I'm better," he smirked

She blushed at his words, and shyly allowed him to slip his tongue in. His hands wandered around her body, before toying with the knots on her kimono, growling when he couldn't get them undone. Sasuke moved away from her, grabbing a spare kunai from the table and cutting open the front of the kimono.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, in anger and embarrassment, "that was an expe-"

He drowned all words in a rough kiss, impatiently ripping the destroyed outfit in a rush to get it off of her. He pulled back for a breath, before moving to suck on her neck, smirking when she moaned and tangled her hands into his hair. He could smell the bitter sweet flavor of sake in her breath, and the saccharine aroma of her perfume.

Sasuke went back to her lips, picking her up and laying her on the bed. He grabbed the kunai again, and roguishly cut open her bindings. Hands came up, almost instantly, trying to block the view, but Sasuke ignored the gesture and pried them off, moving down to drag his cheek against her soft mounds. Sakura blushed at the gentle act.

The dark haired man latched on to her nipple; biting down, while massaging the neglected one and then switching.

"Sasuke," she whispered breathily, her hands tugging on his kimono.

He pulled himself off of her, smirking down at her half lidded eyes. Sasuke blew on her now wet chest, the cool feeling causing Sakura to shiver. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, which he readily agreed to.

His hands roamed her body, flowing with every gentle curve and dip she had to offer. He reached lower, tracing the lining of her panties, before pulling the skimpy clothing down, Sakura's hips lifting automatically to aid him.

Sasuke buried his head into her neck biting, nibbling and kissing everything his mouth could reach. Placing all his weight in one arm, his hand slyly stroked her inner thigh, then moving to caress her wet womanhood. He inserted a finer.

Sakura flushed as Sasuke pulled back to watch her face. He added another digit, but refused to move, instead curling his fingers inside of her. Sakura bucked her hips against him.

"O-onegai," she whispered.

He smirked, but remained still as her walls clenched around him and her thighs tried to rub together, desperately wanting some friction.

"Sasuke! Onegai" Sakura nearly whined, looking up at him.

He dipped down, until their noses touched, and began pumping into her. The dark haired man watched predatorily, as her eyes closed and she let out a loud moan, finally relieved of that sweet ache. Her walls clamped around him, almost excitedly, while she fisted the bed sheets.

His fingers slipped in easily now, the juices she created dripped down onto his hands. Sasuke let out a breath, at the warmth around his fingers, now desperate to relieve his own neglected need. They never had much foreplay before, and this new experience was as much of a turn on, as an annoyance.

He wanted her now.

Sasuke removed his fingers out, resulting in a yelp from the pink head. But he ignored her, sitting on his knees to get rid of his kimono. He tugged and pulled, finally deciding to rip it apart, just like he had done to Sakura's.

"My, my aren't we desperate," A mocking voice came from below him.

He glowered down at her, before smirking, "I wasn't the one begging a few minutes ago."

Sakura flushed, her face darkening even more when Sasuke draped himself over her, something poked her inner thigh.

"What happened to your confidence, nee anata?" he said, burying his face into her neck.

He sucked at the bruising mark he had left before, only trying to darken it. Sasuke smirked inwardly, hoping that Akio would see the mark, at least then he would know who Sakura belonged to.

Only to emphasize his point, he reached a hand down, helping his member find the place it wanted to be buried in. Sasuke felt Sakura shift underneath him, her eyes filled with lust and anticipation, she bucked just as he thrust in; both moaning at the searing heat it created.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, wrapping her legs around him tighter.

He bent down to kiss her, their wet battle leaving a trail of saliva as he retreated for air. The bed creaked under their movement, as pants and gasps filled the otherwise silent room.

Sasuke continued his deep penetrations, tilting in different angles; a sheen of sweat beginning to coat him, the warm day not helping their heated activity. Sakura shivered beneath him.

"S-Sasuke!"

The dark haired man tiredly smirked, "I found it didn't I, koishii?"

She moaned louder, as he hit the spot repeatedly, enjoying the way she withered underneath.

Sasuke sighed as she tightened around him, almost painfully. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold, the pleasurable coil was building up in his stomach; almost to reassure him, Sakura reached a hand up to his face, brushing away his damp bangs.

"Saku," he groaned at the action, "I can't- I can't, I'm going to-"

He quieted him down with a kiss. When did he start talking so much during sex? Sasuke nearly shook his head, maybe he did drink a bit.

Sakura clenched around him once and for all, her walls rippled as she hit her peak. She closed her eyes, and let out a small scream, digging into his back painfully. He hissed at the tightness, barely aware of the pain, as he awaited his turn to release.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, nearly regretting the action, her lazy smile, half-lidded eyes, and the way her breasts bounced at each thrust. It was all too much.

The dark haired man moaned.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

***blushes* my first published lemon. **

**SHOUT OUT TO DiizGiirlJess FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA (as in a jealous Sasuke) **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all!**

**Umm. So to answer some of your questions:**

**1) these chapters are short because they're one shots **

**2) I will update Tomatoes and Cherries next chapter is important that's why I'm delaying ;) kiss kiss just for you sammy girl99**

**3) there won't be much drama because these one-shots are my stress relievers, uk? light and fluffy**

**4) missing nin as in Naruto and Sasuke have a two man team. You'll see in future chaps. **

**QUICK QUESTION**

BTW I'm Canadian too! But I live in NY now :))

How was your first kiss? (I haven't had mine yet, yes, yes laugh all you want. But I run away every time its about to happen (like yesterday) idk isn't it awkward afterwards? )

Mind telling me what's happening in Naruto- the manga specifically? (pm/review, cuz I don't read the manga or watch the anime, anymore)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kekkon**

_There has never been a time,_

_Where you haven't been by my side,_

_But now I watch, as you fade away._

Sakura huffed, lifting up a particularly heavy jar filled with a pasty yellow concoction. The shelf creaked in protest as she placed it down, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

The light that entered the store bounced off all the glass containers, and the sagging heat seemed to make everyone lethargic. The pink haired girl turned to smile at the old man behind the counter, who was humming a common folklore. He had forgotten the words a long time ago, all that was left was the tune.

"Otou-san?" Sakura spoke observing his actions, "What are you doing?"

Hikaru shook his head and smiled, "I was just looking at some old pictures."

His daughter rose an eyebrow, before walking towards him and leaning over the counter. The photographs in his hand were truly old and wrinkled, the color faded and the aging apparent. Sakura giggled at the younger version of Hikaru, and the boyish grin on his face.

"I was twelve here, out on my first business trip with my father," he said pointing at an older man, "That was such a long time ago." he sighed, shuffling up the photographs.

"Did you know that I took over the shop when I was fifteen, my brothers had left us and my father was becoming ill," the old man smiled.

Sakura bit her lip, realizing how ironically similar their situations were. She had also begun to take care of the shop when she was fifteen, after an incident where her father had almost given a customer a deadly poison.

The pink haired girl sighed, so much had happened in the last three years. She was now eighteen and married; however, a part of her still wanted to stay and take care of her father. Hikaru was basically banned from touching anything in the shop now, and it broke Sakura's heart.

Growing old was a frightening experience, especially for others to watch a person slowly fade. Yesterday, when Ino had come over to the shop to say hi, Hikaru didn't even recognize her. It seems as though, the old man was more in touch with his childhood than recent memories.

"Sakura-chan," a frantic voice said.

The pink haired girl looked up to see a blonde man poof in, his hair was in crazy angles and his blue eyes were panicked. He was covered in dirt, grime and blood, obviously back from a tough mission.

"Naruto? Nani ga atta ka?" Sakura asked, rushing up to her husband's friend.

Hikaru followed her as well, "You look like you just had a fight with Akuma!"

"Might as well have Otou-san," Naruto bit his cheek nervously, "Ano… Sakura-chan, Sasuke was hurt he's in the hospital and Baa-chan needs your help with curing a poison."

A numb feeling over came her, if Tsuande, one of the legendary sanin and the best medic in all of the shinobi nations, needed her help, then Sasuke was in trouble.

"Otou-san, gomen, but I have to…"

Hikaru smiled kindly, patting his daughter's shoulder, "Daijobu desu, iku."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

A bright bleached light illuminated the room, and the artificial smell of sanitizer and medication seemed omnipresent in the air. While some patients slept together in shared rooms, others had their own private and individual ones; built for prestigious clan members. Each private room was well equipped with a bathroom, comfortable bed, and chairs for guests- currently only one of these rooms had been occupied.

Sakura sighed rearranging Sasuke's blanket. She gazed at his sleeping face, her fingers coming up to lightly trace all his features. The girl nearly giggled, her husband always looked so young when he slept. Sakura combed through his hair, undoing all the knots and tangles that hindered her fingers. They hadn't had enough time to bath him, and Sasuke was still quite filthy.

Sakura cupped his face.

Her husband had been stabbed with a sword laced in a deadly poison; it was quite complex and consisted of many ingredients. Shizune and Sakura had worked together to make the antidote while Tsunade stabilized Sasuke and prevented the poison from spreading. It had been an extremely tiring, yet slightly exciting day.

She heard the door behind her open, and the soft footsteps that could only belong to one person.

"Sakura! Why are you still here?" Mikoto said in a gently voice.

The mother was carrying clothes and a basket of food. A worried expression was on her face as well, but she was used to the dangerous life of a shinobi . The dark haired lady smiled, placing the items on a table before coming up to squeeze Sakura' shoulder.

"Shinpaishinaide, he'll be fine. Sasuke's too stubborn to let some poison get to him."

Sakura shook her head, "Poison is dangerous Kaa-san, it complicates everything."

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "Kami-sama, you're so serious," the older lady smiled, "Sakura I would tell you to come home, but you'll probably refuse so I brought some stuff for you."

The pink haired girl grinned, "Arigato, Kaa-san."

Mikoto hummed, patting Sakura's head, "You get used to it, when they come home battered and injured. It becomes a part of your life. It's never easy, of course, but then again, nothing ever is..."

She leaned over to pat her son's head, "This one's especially brash, I suggest you keep him on a leash," Mikoto grinned, "I'm going home now, I'll come in the morning to check on him, get some rest."

Sakura nodded, "Ja ne."

The pink haired girl closed her eyes, and rested her head near Sasuke's hand. Sakura smiled at Mikoto's words, snuggling closer into her husband's hand and letting sleep take over.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Sasuke groaned, throwing an arm over his face. His head was throbbing and his body felt numb, the dull light in the room hurt and his throat and lips were dry. The dark haired man fluttered his eyes open, slowly clearing the dizzy haze around him.

Sasuke frowned, realizing that he was in a hospital; the memories of a terrible mission flooded back to him. He winced as he got up and eyed the flower vase on the side table, the only source of water in the room.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. He reached over to take the single daffodil out before, bringing the vase up to his lips; its murky water caused him to cringe, but he was so thirsty.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" a shrill voice nearly screamed.

The dark haired man blinked, looking over to see a very disgusted wife. She stood by an open door, with an angry stance; Sakura's hair was perfectly combed and her clothes looked stylish as ever. A tantalizing apple was in one hand, while a glass of clean, crisp water was in the other.

Sasuke reached out his arm, "Give me."

Sakura rolled her eyes, before sitting down on a chair and handing him her glass. She eyed him cautiously, looking for any signs of pain.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shrugged, placing the glass on a side table. Most of his body was wrapped up in bandages, and his muscles felt stiff and immobile, but otherwise he was okay.

"You know, you were sleeping for almost two days." Sakura said, as she cut the apple in her hand, "Hokage-sama even came to check on you, he said that you had to take a two week leave for recovery."

Sasuke scowled, "I'm fine, I feel fine."

His wife's eyes softened, "No you're not, you need to rest. "

The dark haired man just glared at her before leaning into the bed's headboard and crossing his arms. He glanced out the window, staring at the dark sky outside and the mundane color scheme it created.

"Ima nan-ji desu ka?" Sasuke mumbled.

"3 in the morning," came Sakura's curt reply.

The man seemed surprised and turned to her, "Why are you awake? Why are you even here?"

Sakura handed him the newly cut apples, stealing one for herself. "First off all you were snoring like a pig, so I woke up," she said munching on her snack and ignoring his glare, "And I'm here because I've been taking care of you."

Sasuke nodded, and then smirked, "You were worried about me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but a blush was very visible on her cheeks. She gasped as her husband grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him; Sasuke winced at the impact, now aware of how bad his injuries truly.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Gomen, gomen. Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, shifting so he lay on his uninjured side, he moved Sakura as well, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, you were worried," He asked, with a very uncharacteristic grin.

"Hai," she said, burying her face into his chest, while he played with her pink strands.

Peaceful silence enveloped them, as Sasuke felt his eyes droop. He clung to Sakura's body burying his face into her hair and smelling the sweet, fresh aroma that was her.

He groaned, "You smell so clean and nice, while I'm all filthy."

Sakura pulled on his ebony locks, forcing him to look at her. "Maybe... later... I can give you a sponge bath," she whispered.

The dark haired man blushed.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Otou-san – father

Nani ga atta ka – what happened?

Akuma- the devil

Ano- umm.. or errr…

Baa-chan – old lady

Daijobu desu, iku- It's okay, go

Shinpaishinaide- don't worry

Kaa-san – mother

Arigato – thank you

Ja ne- bye

Ima nan-ji desu ka – what time is it now

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

**Sorry for not putting a dictionary before, *rubs back of head* guess I was too lazy.**

**It's sasusaku month? **

**Oh and btw I have a new one-shot, which is kind of fun, so check it out.**

**QUICK QUESTION  
**Which character in Naruto would you trust the most/ the least to keep a secret? (Gaara for me.)

What's your horoscope sign? (I'm a Capricorn)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kekkon**

_I can't help but feel happy,_

_When I see you smile and your dimples shine,_

_When I hear you laugh and your eyes are bright,_

_And when I know you'll be there,_

_Even through the hardest times. _

Sasuke glowered at the apron which hung innocently on a golden hook; he poked the rough, tweed material before withdrawing his hand and scowling. All around him happy old people were bumbling about, getting ready to start the day.

The wooden room was small and congested, with shelves on one side, each for a designated employee. There were eight people in total that worked in the herb shop, most of whom were old and retired, the exception being Sasuke, of course.

"Oh come on now," Sakura said from somewhere behind him, "don't be all pouty, here let me help you." Sasuke grumbled, but allowed her nimble hands to fasten the green apron onto him.

He sighed, it was his last month as an anbu before he left to become the head of the police department, but after being severely injured that time had been cut down. Currently, the grumpy Uchiha was on a two week recover leave, administered personally by the Hokage; explaining why he was here.

Sakura had insisted that since he had nothing to do, Sasuke should come into the store and help her. Unfortunately for him, Mikoto agreed, and when his mother approved of something, it always happened.

Sakura, sensing his sullen mood, smacked him, "Genkidzukeru! Working in the shop isn't that boring, I'm sure you'll like it."

Sasuke sent her a halfhearted glare, before rubbing his face, "What exactly do I have to do?"

The pink haired girl tapped her chin, "Well, everything is pretty much covered, but you can stand by the register with me, if you want, or help some of the-"

"I'll go with you," he nodded curtly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a moment, "Why aren't you wearing an apron?"

Sakura shrugged, "Watashi wa shiranai, it's usually for the people who work in the green house, or outside."

Sasuke's face scrunched, "Then why do I have to wear one?"

The pink haired girl giggled, pinching her husband's cheek, "Because you look so kawaii!"

The Uchiha grabbed her wrist and backed her up to the wall, a devious smirk on his face. His lips came dangerously close to her own, enough for her to feel his warm breath.

"Sakura? Sasuke?"

The girl thanked kami for her husband's ninja reflexes and soon the two of them were a respectable distance apart. An old man hobbled in, adjusting the glasses on his face while looking around the room.

"Otou-san, subete ga daijōbudesu?" Sasuke asked, unflustered.

"Hai, hai. I just wanted to know why you were taking so long," the old man said, directing his chiding to Sakura, "You know how busy it gets on weekends."

His daughter nodded, "Gomen Otou-san, I'll be right out. Come on, Sasuke."

The couple walked out in to a narrow hallway, which creaked with each step. There was sweet smell in the air, obviously originating from the various rooms that contained a different commodity.

"I never knew the store was so big," Sasuke said.

The dark haired man stopped for a moment, peeking into one of the rooms. Two ladies worked diligently, while chatting about their grandchildren; one of them seemed to be grinding up pastes while the other was packing tea leaves.

Sakura pulled on her husband's sleeve, "The shop looks small from the outside, but it's actually really complex. Each room has to be kept at a specific temperature, and environment ideal for preserving the herbs and such."

He nodded, allowing his wife to drag him; they pushed past a curtain, which led them to the front of the store, the part which Sasuke was familiar with.

"No one's here," he pointed out.

Sasuke stared at the various colorful jars and herbs that hung from the ceiling; strands of sunlight seeped into the room and the store looked oddly peaceful. He sighed visibly relaxing, as he followed Sakura behind the counter, watching as she sat on a rickety stool.

"There's so many locks," Sasuke said, looking at the drawers and each of its differing keyholes, "don't tell me you keep your recipes in there."

Sakura shook her head, "Of course not, conniving ninja's like you would steal all our secrets."

Sasuke scoffed, "Then where do you keep them?"

His wife grinned tapping her large forehead, "Right here, in my head. No one can steal them that way."

The dark haired man looked impressed, "So you memorize everything? But, what if you die, everything would be lost."

"Well I don't plan on dying anytime soon, and anyway," she grinned, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's torso, "I got my own personal ninja bodyguard."

"Don't get too cozy, you two!" came a crumbly voice from behind them.

Hikaru waddled in, resting both hands on his cane; the bamboo stick seemed to strain with the weight, but stood strong. Sakura blushed, moving away from Sasuke who smirked at her embarrassment.

The older man chuckled, "Have you ever seen Sakura as a child?" he asked his son-in-law.

The dark haired man shook his head and much to Sakura's mortification, her father pulled out an album.

"I've been cleaning out an old storage room for a couple of day, and I stumbled upon this!" Hikaru said pointing at his discovery.

The old album was light pink; covered in dust and dirt from being hidden for so long. It had a plain, simple cover and was relatively big, with worn bindings and torn edges.

"Well don't just stare at it, open it!" The old man said, "I'm going back to the room, to dig up some other things."

Sasuke nodded, throwing a look at Sakura who seemed to dread what was inside. Her husband smirked when their eyes met.

"Let's see what's inside, Sa-ku-ra," he quickly opened the album.

The first picture consisted of a small Sakura and Ino, both standing side by side and grinning mischievously. They were covered in mud and dirt, with twigs and even pebbles tangled in their hair.

He could hear Sakura giggling, "Hikaru took that after we got lost in the woods one day, kami everyone was so worried."

Sasuke shook his head and flipped the page, catching a photo that had been pressed between the pages. The picture was faded and wrinkled, the colors looked dulled and the sides of the photograph was creased. It had been taken early in the morning as indicated by the rising sun, and in the middle was a small child, around the age of four, undoubtedly Sakura. She was wearing plain clothes and curled up into a ball, staring outside the window.

"Why are you so unhappy," Sasuke asked, suddenly aware of the tension.

He glanced at Sakura watching as she hesitated, "It- it was right after Otou-san found me." She whispered turning away.

Sasuke bit his tongue, regretting his question, he had forgotten that Sakura was adopted.

The pink haired girl always seemed to close up whenever his mother mentioned her family. Mikoto would pester her with question, but his wife would always change the topic or suddenly remember that she had something to do.

Sasuke cleared his throat, effectively gaining Sakura's attention who watched curiously as her husband thumbed through the pictures, nodding as though he found something interesting. She scrunched her face, as he closed the album with a definitive snap.

"Nani?" she asked, meeting his calculating gaze.

Sasuke smirked and walked around the counter to stand in the middle of the store. He folded his hands behind his back and spoke loudly.

"I have come to a conclusion."

The pink haired girl rose her eyebrow, resting her elbows on the counter, "What conclusion?"

"That you, Uchiha Sakura, have always had a large forehead and have most certainly not grown into it," her husband said, crossing his arms.

Sakura's eye twitched and he swore he heard wood crack, "Sasuke your such an-"

"Don't worry, our children will inherit my genes," He said confidently, his wife flushed and she let out a stream of insults.

The Uchiha listened patiently as she gave a vivid description of his inflated ego, while his thoughts wandered else where. He wanted to learn about Sakura's past, but knew it would take time; that was fine with him, he could wait.

Sasuke watched as his wife stomped away mumbling about arrogant husbands; an irritated Sakura was always better than a sad one.

The dark haired man smiled.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Genkidzukeru- cheer up

Watashi wa shiranai- I don't know

Kawaii- cute

Subete ga daijōbudesu- is everything okay?

Nani- What

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

**Thank you so much for all your support! I love hearing from you guys and reading you responses!**

**QUICK QUESTION**

Which Naruto character do you want to hug the most? (minor groping is accepted)- for example I would have to say... the Uchiha bros and Gaara (yes I love him)

What animal would you describe yourself as? - Panda: lazy, hungry and awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kekkon**

_It took years for me to see you_

_Months for me to be with you_

_Weeks for me to touch you,_

_But only it took only one glance,_

_To fall in love with you. _

"No."

His wife pouted, trying once again.

The dark haired man slapped her hand away, and stomped into the slender hallway. He huffed as he walked through the now familiar path, making his way to the front of the store. Sakura skittered behind him, still mad that he refused her.

"Why can't you wear the hat, it looks nice on you."

Sasuke shot her a glare, before settling himself behind the counter, choosing to ignore his wife.

He sighed as she shook his arm, "Onegai."

Sasuke grabbed the offending hat, and with a few hand signs turned it into ash, sending Sakura a smirk. The pink haired girl flushed red, smacking him painfully on the head.

Sasuke scowled at her, "Tch, you're annoying."

Sakura rolled her eyes and fiddled with some of the drawers, trying to find a familiar leather book with all the shop's finances. She pulled out the smooth account, flipping to this week, familiar handwriting met her eyes as she scanned the page to look for any errors. Her father insisted on continuing the store's accounts, despite Sakura's protests, she bit her lip at the thought.

"Ohayō gozaimasu!" A cheery voice said from the doorway.

A figure mad its way through the wooden doorway, entering the small shop. His clunky boots thumped at each step, as the man looked around, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Kiba-kun! Hisashiburi," Sakura giggled, going over to hug the shinobi.

The man gave her mischievous grin, "Hai, I've been busy with all these missions and all."

She nodded in understanding; Sasuke went on missions quite often, nowadays there seemed to be an abundance of missing nin coming close to the village.

Sakura bent down to pet Akamaru, "And how have you been?" The white dog barked as a response, enjoying the free back rub he was getting.

Sasuke cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, "Kiba," he nodded.

The brown haired man laughed, "Stoic as ever, Uchiha."

The two shinobi had gone to the academy together, but they weren't very close; Naruto was their only mutual friend, but then again, Naruto was everyone's mutual friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You can count on that, he's such a grump. A child in a man's body, I tell you," the pink haired girl shook her head, "So, how can I help you?"

Kiba winked, "The usual, akanbo," he laughed at the glare Sasuke threw him, "Chill, man, after that 'training session' with Aiko, no one's going to try anything."

Sakura turned to look at her husband, "Training session?"

"Nani? You don't know?" Kiba rose an eyebrow, "Sasuke basically killed the man, the Hyuga and Uchiha clan had to have this big meeting, and then the Hokage stepped in-"

"Kami-sama! You didn't tell me this!" Sakura said, pointing at Sasuke. The dark haired man scoffed, and got up, disappearing into the back of the store.

"Get back here, baka!" his wife yelled at him.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, looking down at Akumaru. The poor dog seemed to be cowering in fear, females were scary.

"Is this a bad time? I can go…"

Sakura turned back to her customer, eyes widening, "Gomen, Kiba-kun. I'll have to speak with Sasuke later," she huffed.

The pink haired girl went back to the counter, pulling out a golden key, which she twirled in her hands.

"Ano, it's in you clan's room, so do you mind-"

"Mondai nai," Kiba said, flexing his muscles, "You need a strong man to carry all that stuff, anyway."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Actually no, Sasuke put everything in scrolls, I just need you to watch over the store, it'll take a minute."

The brown haired man blushed from embarrassment, but nodded anyway situating himself by the counter. He drummed a random beat on his thigh, as he watched Sakura disappear behind the curtain.

Kiba took a breath of air, grinning down at his companion, "Smells nice in here, ne?"

Akamaru nodded, trotting around the store and sniffing the different ingredients. Having a keen sense of smell proved useful in pointing out ingredients for many of the shop's tea mixtures; however, poisons, antidotes and pastes will always be mystery.

Kiba stretched his arms, and began following Akamaru around the empty room. The sluggish heat was annoying, and the shinobi couldn't help but wait for the cool relief winter would bring. He picked up a small glass bottle with a brown cork, swishing the dark green substance inside.

"Kami! Put that down it's poison!" Kiba jumped turning towards the voice, "Who are you?" Hikaru said surprised, the old man turned to Sakura, "You left a stranger alone in the shope!"

The pink haired girl stared at her father, a bit peeved, "Otou-san, this is Kiba-kun, he used to come to the store with his sister Hana," Sakura said to her father.

The old man scrunched up his face, clutching his bamboo cane tightly; Hikaru shook his head, unable to remember this customer.

"It's okay Haruno-san," Kiba said kindly, "I haven't come in a long time."

He handed Sakura the payment, in exchange for the scroll which contained soothing cream for the teething pups. The poor babies had been yapping around the whole day, and Kiba couldn't stand watching them in discomfort.

He grinned at the girl, "I best get going, arigato. Ja ne!" with a wave and a nod he poofed away.

Hikaru turned around to speak to his daughter "What a nice boy."

Sakura nodded, unable to keep the forlorn expression from her face, "Aa."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"You aren't talking much," Sasuke observed from the bed, as he watched his wife comb through her tangles.

Their crème colored room was dark, with the moon being the only source of light. Shadows crept around in the corners, and creating large, daunting figures turned into monsters by the mind.

He sighed at her lack of response, she was giving him the silent treatment, as Naruto had warned. It was something common amongst upset wives, though the young Uchiha didn't understand how someone as quite as Hinata could give the silent treatment, in fact, he doubted the girl ever got mad. Sasuke glanced at his own wife, who was still brushing her hair and refusing to speak.

"Sakura," he said sitting up in the bed, "You're mad that I beat up Aiko." The pink haired girl didn't reply, and continued to ignore her husband.

She placed her brush on the vanity, and stood up from the stool to walk to the bed; her short yukata rode up her legs, revealing the milky skin of her thighs. Sakura walked slowly towards the bed, blue covers shifting as she got in.

Sasuke wrapped around her waist, "Gomen," he whispered, burying his nose into her hair.

Sakura shifted so she was laying on her back, a hovering Sasuke on top. The dark haired man bent down to deliver a kiss, his tongue plunging in at her small gasp. Her legs wrapped around his hips, grinding into his pelvis. The Uchiha groaned into her mouth, his hands wandering to get rid of her red yukata.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, pulling his face back so he looked at her; her husband hummed, but dipped back again to attack her neck.

"Tomorrow, we're going to the hospital so you can apologize to Aiko."

The man immediately stopped his actions, glaring at his wife, "No."

Sakura returned the look and pushed him off, "Then no for me too."

Sasuke blinked and her back was once again facing him; he groaned rubbing his face, oblivious to Sakura's victory grin.

The flustered Uchiha shook her arm, "Fine, we'll go tomorrow." he grumbled, moving to straddle her hips again.

Sakura grinned from below, wrapping her hands around his neck, "Great, we can continue this tomorrow as well." With a chaste kiss on the lips, his wife turned in the bed, succumbing to sleep.

The dark haired man scowled.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Onegai- please

Ohayō gozaimasu- hello, good morning

Hisashiburi- its been a long time

Akanbo- babe

Nani- what

Kami-sama- oh god, surprise or something

Baka- idiot

Gomen –sorry

Ano- ummm

Ne- right

Arigato- thank you

Ja ne- bye

Aa- yes

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

**Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me! I won't be updating until I get the next chapter of Tomatoes and Cherries out, so sorry in advance. **

**Chapters don't jump around, they always go forward, though the amount of time skipped changes. For example, this chapter is a day or two after the last one, but the first chapter and second chapter have a time skip of 9 months or so. **

**QUICK QUESTION**

**Can some one tell me about that Team 7 cowboy poster thing?**

**Which Naruto character would you want as a sibling? (Hinata, Tenten or Shikamaru)**

**Do you have any siblings? (I have a baby sister, she's 15 years younger than me lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kekkon**

_With the sun, comes light and joy,_

_With the moon, comes night and fright,_

_And with the stars, comes the end of time._

Sakura giggled, pushing little Hiro on the swing. The little boy screeched with delight as he flew up in the air and then back down, it felt like he was flying!

The playground was abandoned, it's shiny sings and unscathed slides were barely in use because of the strict beliefs of the Uchihas. Boys were expected to train and become shinobis, while girls were to do the same in order to become kunoichis or good house wives.

Sasuke glanced eerily at the emptiness, and then scowled at his nephew.

Only an hour ago had they gone to the hospital to apologize to a certain charismatic Hyuga. The dark haired man scowled, even after being beaten, up Aiko had enough guts to flirt with his wife again.

The husband had apologized with a curt bow and nod, and was perfectly prepared to go home and enjoy what he had been deprived of the night before, when they met with Hiro and Itachi, the later of which had a mission to go on resulting in an upset Hiro, who wanted to go to the park.

Sakura just had to agree to the little boy's pouty face and chubby cheeks, and now they were here, in the playground, instead of in bed.

"Sasuke, come join us!" his wife said motioning towards the swings. The older Uchiha tsked and turned away.

Sakura walked around the still swinging Hiro, to sit down on her own swing before grinning at her husband.

"Won't you push me," the pink haired girl said, wiggling in her seat, "Onegai! Sasuke-_kun._"

The grumbled and walked towards his wife, he'd make sure to make her beg again later tonight. Almost as mocking his deprivation, his nephew swung particularly high almost kicking Sasuke in the family jewels, had it not been for the older Uchiha's shinobi training.

"Watch it, warugaki!" Sasuke yelled, startling the little kid.

Hiro stopped his swinging, his tiny dark eyes filling with tears, "Oji-san, kechi!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke, before looking at Hiro "Come here aka-chan, we won't talk to your Oji-san."

The little boy nodded, and got of his seat to sit comfortably on his aunt. She was soft just like his mom, he thought as he cuddled into her chest.

Sasuke, noticing the little boy's actions, sighed and sat down on the now empty swing. He should have been in the brat's place, but judging from Sakura's continuous glare, he wouldn't be there any time soon.

The older Uchiha dragged his long legs on the ground, remembering the very few times he was allowed to go to the playground. It was usually when his Otou-san wasn't home, he would always come here with his Kaa-san and sometimes Itachi. Sasuke looked up at his wife and nephew, and idea coming to mind.

"Ne, Hiro do you want to play a game," Sasuke asked, watching as his the little boy's head snapped towards him. Hiro nodded, excitedly shifting in his aunt's lap.

The dark haired man nodded, "The game is called Ninja, I will be the enemy ninja and you and Sakura have to hide. If I find you have to run, and if I catch you then you become the enemy ninja."

Sakura giggled, "Yosh! Hiro and I are going to go hide then," she said, pulling in on the younger boy's hand, "Don't cheat Sasuke!"

Her husband rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway placing both hands in front of his dark orbs to block out the light.

Hid deep voice rumbled in his chest, "Ichi...ni..san..."

He couldn't believe he was doing this, in reality he would have been able to find them in seconds, after all his powerful Uchiha eyes gave him the gift. He smirked as he got up preparing himself to find the aunt and nephew duo , after all Sasuke had a plan in mind. He was going capture both Sakura and Hiro and then transport them back home so that he could-

"Koko! Koko!" a little voice said from behind him.

Sasuke turned around scrunching his face out of confusion, watching his little nephew jump up and down and wave his arms.

"Oji-san, koko!" Hiro screamed pointing towards Sakura, "Koko!"

Sasuke's sweat drop as he heard his wife trying to explain to the little screaming nephew, that the point of the game was to hide; the little boy stuck his tongue out and ran away.

The dark haired man sighed, chasing after the kid. From what Sasuke could see, Hiro had given up Sakura's position in order to save himself, thinking that he would catch her and not him. Though he may be overanalyzing things, giving up a comrades position to an enemy to save your own butt was not a good trait in a shinobi, he would have to treat the little brat a lesson.

With only a few strides Sasuke caught Hiro who was out of breath from all the running.

"Hiro," his uncle said sternly, turning the little boy in his arms so that they were face to face, "you should never sacrifice your teammate to save yourself, when you're older and a shinobi, you have to protect your teama- ah!" Sasuke said dropping the little boy.

"Baka!" the older Uchiha yelled, as the his darks orbs began to water; the little brat poked his eyes! He grabbed his nephew by the shoulders, "Why did you- oof"

"Kya!" Sakura yelled, as she jumped on her husband, causing the duo to tumble to the ground.

He fell roughly taking most of the fall, and she landed less than elegantly on top of him. She grinned, and soon began to tickle him while he still recovered. Hiro screamed and jumped on his Uncle trying to copy his aunt.

"The enemy has been taken down," Sakura said in between giggles.

Sasuke half laughed, trying to maintain his stoic face, "Yamete, bakas!" the older Uchiha said, while trying to push them off.

"Hiro! The enemy is getting away! What do we do?" Sakura said dramatically, as Sasuke half heartedly glared at her from below.

The little boy screeched and got up jumping on his uncle's chest causing the poor battered Sasuke to let out a series of groans.

Sakura laughed, "I think that's enough," she said grinning, lifting up the little boy, "the enemy has been defeated."

She moved to sit beside Sasuke placing Hiro in her lap. Her husband was now sitting down adjusting his messy dark locks, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," the older Uchiha said.

Sakura smiled at him, "We make a good team ne? Hiro?" she said squeezing the little boy who squealed in response, "We totally kicked your butt."

The dark haired man, uncharacteristically let out a laugh, "Ah. You would be a formidable enemy." Sasuke said brushing a strand of Sakura's pink hair.

He leaned forward letting their lips brush delicately before moving away, aware of their little audience. Sakura's cheeks dusted with pink as she looked at him, both of them sharing a lust filled stare.

Hiro, unaware, got up and spoke, "I'm hungry."

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Sasuke swirled his ramen lazily and he stared at his noodles in the blue bowl. After Hiro's declaration, much to the husband and wife's displeasure, the trio had decided to go to Ichiraku's for lunch. The little boy had innocently plopped down between Sasuke and Sakura, just to further torment them.

"Sasuke," a smooth voice spoke from behind him.

The Uchiha stiffened slightly, "Kakashi."

Sakura, who was busy helping Hiro eat using his chopsticks looked up to notice the new arrival, "Oh Kakashi-san, konnichiwa"

The silver haired man looked at the girl, "Good to see you Sakura," he said, crinkling his eye, before looking at the little boy, "Oh is this your son?"

Sasuke coughed into his fist, and shook his head, "No this is Itachi's"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen. Hehe, I was going to say that you two are a bit too young anyway."

Sakura laughed it off, "It's fine Kakashi-san, would you like to join us?"

The older man smiled, "Arigato, demo I best get going I have a mission, just wanted to stop by and see how my old student is doing," Kakashi said, turning towards Sasuke, "If I'm correct you'll start working at the police department soon ne?"

Sasuke nodded, "Hai, they decided to take me out of anbu today actually, so I'll have a lot of time free before I start."

His wife's eyes widened, and she grinned, "You never told me this! That's great you can help out in the store everyday now!"

"Ano," Sasuke said blushing slightly, "I-I was actually planning on taking you somewhere."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "Well, ja ne!" the silver haired man said, pulling out an orange book and poofing away. There was no way the old man was going to get involved with their mushiness.

Sakura looked at where Kakashi had been, and then back at her husband, "Huh?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I went on this mission and saw this place not to far from Konoha and thought we should go there," he said glancing at her.

His wife smiled, "I would love that Sasuke," Sakura whispered, teary eyed.

Sasuke panicked leaning over his nephew, to come closer to her, "Is everything okay? Dou shita no?"

Sakura shook her head, wiping away a tear with her hand, "I'm just happy," she giggled, " I'm so happy. Arigato Sasuke."

The dark haired man smiled.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

warugaki- brat

Oji-san- uncle

Kechi- mean

aka-chan - baby

Otou-san - father

Kaa-san - mother

Yosh - yes, okay, yay

Ichi...ni... san - one... two ... three

Koko- here

Arigato- thank you

demo- but

Ja ne- bye

dou shita no- what's wrong

**Can we all agree that Sasusaku is now, basically canon I mean seriously its only a matter of time before we see Uchiha babies... (not that I'm a narusaku hater, if it does end that way- which it still could- I guess I would understand)**

**Nvm... I just read the recent Naruto chapter... I just... no.**

**QUICK QUESTION**

If you could steal someone's last cookie, whose would it be? (GAARA I"M COMING)

HELLPP! What's a beta reader? Can anyone became a beta reader because I think I need one? (I get too lazy to edit) I don't even know how to get one ggrrr

Anyone like me enough to explain FF? I mean polls? forums? huh? Why am I so out of the loop lol.


End file.
